<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pain of Losing You by stars_are_eternal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922629">The Pain of Losing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_are_eternal/pseuds/stars_are_eternal'>stars_are_eternal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, Griffin Attack, Hurt, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 01 AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_are_eternal/pseuds/stars_are_eternal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt knows Jaskier is in mortal danger, but he arrives just a little too late to save his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pain of Losing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little piece got created as a response to the prompt I got on tumblr: "write a little thing about Geralt knowing Jaskier is in mortal danger....but arriving just a little too late to save his life". </p>
<p>WARNING: there is some graphic descriptions near the end of the oneshot, so proceed with caution!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d been traveling for five years together now. No matter how many times Geralt had told Jaskier off, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of him, the bard stuck around, like a damned barnacle. </p>
<p>Their latest adventure took them initially towards the Blue Mountains and the witcher school of the wolf in Kaer Morhen, with the plan to stop in Ban Ard for supplies, and then in Ard Carraigh, so Jaskier could spread yet another of his ballads he so meticulously worked on on their journey. As things were, there was a contract on a griffin as they arrived in the ever thriving town of mining and magic. The white haired witcher contemplated about taking it, knowing that they had to reach the mountain pass to Kaer Morhen before it was snowed in, though Jaskier insisted, and Geralt reluctantly agreed. Winter was still a-ways to go, and they could always use the coin, some for supplies and the rest for the gear Geralt had to keep in pristine conditions at all times.</p>
<p>Half a day later, after Geralt had managed to track the hybrid down, its tracks leading up the Blue Mountains, they set up camp on one of the rare plateaus on the mountain slopes. While the witcher busied himself with setting up the necessities they’d need for the evening and night before searching for the griffin in the morning, Jaskier stood at the edge of the plateau, taking in a deep breath and cracking a smile. </p>
<p>“Look at the view from here, Geralt! I swear, I can see all the way to Toussaint!” An exaggeration, but it was just the display of Jaskier’s inner child then and there. He was prone to getting excited about the smallest things, something the witcher almost envied him for. The bard was still halfway so damn clueless about the actual dangers of the harsh and cruel world they lived in, even if having his fair share of participation in such events as well.</p>
<p>“Mhmmm,” was Geralt’s simple reply, not necessarily wanting to fuel Jaskier’s excitement not wanting to shatter the illusion by saying that he probably couldn’t see further than Ban Ard itself. </p>
<p>Jaskier frowned a bit, clicking his tongue as he turned around to face Geralt. “Ah. B flat. You’re not impressed,” he stated, walking over to the witcher and trying to push him towards the edge, wanting him to see. “You’re missing out, Geralt. When was the last time you stopped in your tracks and actually appreciated your surroundings?”</p>
<p>“Jaskier…” It was a low growl, the witcher really not having any patience for poetic talk or view appreciation. Grabbing the bard by his shoulder, Geralt forced him to sit down on a fallen tree stump, a deed the white haired man assumed was done by the griffin they were hunting. “Do me a favour and stay here while I gather some firewood.”</p>
<p>Jaskier huffed, not liking it, but complied after all, grabbing his lute and strumming it while at the same time humming the tune of his latest ballad. Once Geralt was satisfied with that, even if his ears were practically filled with the tune and the lyrics that welt along with it, he moved into the bushes further ways away from the camp. All he needed was a few more branches, and some dry leaves before Igni would do the rest of the work, and with the sun setting behind the Kestrel Mountains in the distance, he figured that it was time to get back to the camp. </p>
<p>Just as he was walking back through the shrubbery, there was a high pitched screech, heavy wings flapping through the air — the griffin. It didn’t go for him. Instead, it moved further towards their camp, and then…</p>
<p>“<em><strong>GEEEEERAAAAAAAALT</strong></em>!”</p>
<p>The firewood forgotten, the witcher dropped it and ran towards the camp, seeing it all destroyed upon arrival. Supplies were everywhere, Jaskier’s lute on the ground, broken and laying in a small pool of blood, and the bard was nowhere in sight. Amber eyes looked towards the direction where the griffin flew off, managing to barely spot a limp figure in its claws — Jaskier. Geralt’s heart sunk into his stomach. “Oh no…” he whispered, instantly moving to get his silver sword and satchel with the supplies that somehow managed to survive the camp destruction. This time, he had a clear trail to follow, the scent he managed to catch from the few feathers from the camp and, as much as it pained him, Jaskier’s blood.</p>
<p>The witcher probably never ran as fast in his life as he did now, stopping only when he needed to see if he was still going in the right direction. The woods were thick, the lower branches scratching his face here and there, but it didn’t make him stop. He had to get Jaskier back. As much as he was a pain in the ass at times, he’d grown fond of the bard, and he couldn’t lose him. </p>
<p>Heart pounding as he finally reached the griffin’s lair, the clear telltale signs making it apparent — bones scattered everywhere, the ground dark from dried blood and the most obvious thing, the nest — the witcher heard soft whimpers. Jaskier. “Fuck,” Geralt cursed under his breath, pushing himself up the new more feet into the lair, instantly spotting Jaskier in the middle of the huge nest, the griffin nowhere in sight. But the bard… </p>
<p>“G-G-Ger–alt…” Jaskier managed to press out, blood oozing from the corners of his lips, a cough escaping him which only had him cough up even more blood. His clothes were torn, stomach torn open as well, his intestines spilled over him and the dry branches of the nest, his whole body shaking. It was the first time that Geralt was severely shaken up, moving to the bard and taking his hand in his own ones. The witcher knew that Jaskier wouldn’t make it, and the bard knew it as well. “H-How ba-ad…?”</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine.” A lie. A lie to make Jaskier hopefully feel a bit better during his final moments. “You’ll be fine, yeah? Still got that new ballad to deliver to the crowd.”</p>
<p>It had Jaskier smile just a little bit. “Y-Yeah… you know… m-my next o-one will be… ‘bout y-you… a-and wh-what a go-good f-f-f-friend you a-are.” At that point, breathing was more and more a struggle, more blood spilling from his lips and the grip on Geralt’s hand just tightening. “Y-Y-You’re my be… my b-best f-f-friend, G-G-Geralt.." </p>
<p>One last small smile at the witcher, one last final breath and the shaking subdued as well as the movements, his eyes now staring blankly at Geralt.</p>
<p><br/>The witcher drew a shaky breath, his one hand still holding Jaskiers while the other one moved to close the bard’s eyelids.  "You’re my best friend, too, Jaskier,” Geralt said in a whisper. His only friend, the one he had and the one he lost. He’d stay there, with Jaskier. He’d stay there until the griffin would come back. And then? Then there’d be hell to pay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>